Our Farewell
by Fayhra
Summary: A perfect life where everything goes as planned. Until the faithful day a stranger bumps into him and everything is turned upside down. But will he accept these changes or be against them? And what will others think and say? *For Link's Little Brother and Psychic Prince's contest, inspired by the song Our Farewell by BrunuhVille. Surprise characters. Read to find out.
1. Meeting

It was raining. He remembered it well. That day, it was raining just as much as it was today. It matched his mood perfectly. How long has it been? Three or four years? Has it really been that long? Or was it less? Or maybe more? When did he stop counting?

Ah yes, on that very day, so many, many days ago. Yes, he remembered it well. It was raining just as much as it was today. And it was windy too. Not the chilly one, but a warm breeze, normal for the summer time. Or was it spring? He forgot. He did remember that it was warm, though. And it was dark. Not because it was night, but because the heavy, water filled clouds blocked every sunlight in existence. But he could still see. Oh and how he could see. How his eyes shined in the dim light. How his silky hair glistened with each drop. How his chest rose with each heavy breath he took. How they both just stared at each other for the longest time without a word ever falling between them after his own had filled the air just a few moments ago. It was a short moment, one that happens in only mere seconds, but which can change a whole life forever.

And he still remembered it to this day. He never regretted it, not even once. Even after so long, he still comes to this place, the very place where they last saw each other. And he stood there, the rain falling down his head and body. He felt cold, but at the same, didn't care. He was waiting. But waiting for what? His greatest desire was to pull back time, to that moment, that special moment that would decide both their lives. Whichever answer he was given to, it would determine whether his heart would leap in joy or crumble to pieces. He just wanted to return to that moment, at least for one more time. And he would not change a single thing about it either. For the choice made... was the reason that brought him to this place every day.

It was raining. He liked the rain. It felt nice. To feel the droplets trickle down the face, marking every small flaw and yet, strangely accepting it. How they gave the feeling to wash away every worry. What he liked most about the rain was...

But he didn't always think that way.

No. Before, he hated the rain. He hated to feel wet, to feel cold. He hated how the dark clouds covered the blue sky, turning it into an ugly grey and how the sun was kept from smiling down to the earth. It was nauseating to say the least. Whenever rain proclaimed itself, he would sneer at it, twist his face into a grotesque one, showing his distaste for the watery ambient. How he hated the rain.

He still remembered it. The day they first met. It wasn't raining. It was sunny. Warm and sunny. It was midsummer. That much he remembers because he remembers the bells of ice cream sellers and children around them, enjoying their creamy treat. He was walking from school, another day well spend, he thought as he pulled his bag over his shoulder. He liked school. Some thought he was crazy, but school was a door to a good future. He needed it if he ever wanted to have a place in society. That's what he was taught back home afterall. And he didn't want to disappoint anyone, least his father, a respectable man of society. A great lawyer who already had his name engraved in history. And it was his duty to follow into those steps or at least remain as close as possible.

Even if he didn't want to become a lawyer.

No. He wanted to be something else. To follow his dreams. But then both his family and society would look down on him in disgrace. Or worse. No. He could not allow that to happen.

He turned around when he heard a few children laughing, playing near the fountain, enjoying the cool water. He smiled lightly at the children before turning to leave for the library, where he would always spend most of his free time.

But not today. No, today would be different. He made his way towards the park's exit, a way he would always take since it was a nice, enjoyable shortcut from his school to the other side of the city, when out of nowhere, a body slammed into his, sending them both tumbling over and onto the ground. He landed backwards on his behind, the body laying over him. It was a heavy one, but not too heavy. Then again, he himself was a pretty strong fellow, tall and athletic, despite his likes for studies. He slightly glared at the individual with no care as the pain from his backside shot up his spine. Not only did it hurt, but he was also sure his school uniform was ruined. He was even more furious to see that the individual was wearing a hood and earphones.

"Can't you pay more attention where you're going?" he said annoyed, though, he was certain due to the phones, his voice reached deaf ears. To his surprise, that was not the case.

The individual lifted their head, revealing a young face under the hood, strains of silk hair framing the youthful sculpture. "Ow..." was all he said. Yes, he. It was a young male, by the looks of it, no older than he was. But he looked so... trashy. Just to put it nicely. He grimaced, an annoyed look on his face as he stared at the youth who rammed him slowly adjusting his hood and taking off his headphones to look at him. But what happened next pissed him off even more.

The youth grinned sheepishly as he brushed a few loose strains away from his eyes. "Sorry about that, didn't see you at all. Was wearing headphones." He got up and cleaned his rather torn clothes before offering his hand to the other still sitting on the ground. "You okay? No hard feelings, I hope." He continued to grin at him and the other didn't know why, but it irritated him. He got up without accepting the hand and cleaned his formal clothing, annoyance in his voice, which still remained polite.

"You should be more careful. It's dangerous to run around so carelessly like that, someone could end up hurt" he growled lightly in the back of throat as he thought of the other's silly excuse. _'Didn't see you, was wearing headphones. What kind of stupid excuse is that?'_ He picked up his schoolbag and prepared to leave when he noticed the other staring at him thoughtfully. "W-what…?" Why was he stuttering? Oh right, he hated being stared at. Especially **that** kind of stare.

The examining kind.

The kind of stare where one feels the other's eyes literally drilling into their backs, their eyes, trying to uncover their most darkest of secrets.

He hated those stares. And this guy was giving it to him full force too. With a childlike curiosity mirrored in his eyes; it was annoying.

"Would you mind stop staring at me?" he asked, the annoyance creeping further into his voice.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look kinda grumpy." His voice was soft, but also littered with sarcasm. Or so he thought. He didn't care, really. He just wanted to leave.

"I'm fine. Besides, why would you care?" He sounded mean, but that was a little understandable. His favorite pair of pants got dirty and his parents would probably have a fieldtrip with him because of it. They didn't like dirt all that much.

The other frowned lightly. "No need to get so stingy, I was just asking. I bet you got tons load of friends with that attitude." He didn't know why, but that stung a little. Truth was he hardly had any friends at all. In his childhood, yes, like any other child, but ever since he got to school, story was very different. But he didn't let it bother him too much.

"I don't see how any of that is your business. I don't even know you." Which was a good thing, he thought as he eyed and unwillingly judged the shorter male in front of him. His tight pants, slightly ripped and worn, slightly covering old and dirty shoes, his slight saggy shirt one would think he got out of a trashcan or something, those stupidly long wristbands covering his arms from wrist to elbow, the loopy earrings, one on each earlobe and that hood, which hid the headphones underneath and simply looked ridiculous in his opinion and to others, it would probably be seen as a sign of someone who is dangerous or so. Like a drug dealer or street beggar.

No, he did not want to be associated to such people in any form or way. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got other things to worry about than a street runt like you" He knew it sounded harsh and he wouldn't be surprised if the other shot something, anything back at him. But what the other did was worth the surprise.

He smiled. Softly. Kindly. It was very unexpected, but at the same time... pleasing. Different. "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't keep you, you look busy, alright." He turned lightly on his heel and gave the other a friendly wave. "See you around or not" And with a kind smile, the youth left, headphones down, but hood still on his head, heading towards the ice cream seller and buying a cone.

What was that? He didn't understand. How could anyone be so friendly after having been insulted? Sure, it wasn't a massive insult, but still. He couldn't help, but stare after the youth as he disappeared towards the other end of the park. He noticed he was swaying a little, probably put his phones back up or was just listening to the sound coming from them.

Who was that? He didn't know, but one thing was certain; he just had a very strange encounter that would shake his perfect world and change it forever.


	2. Rain

He was sitting on the bus, heading back home. The encounter from the day before still slightly lingered in the back of his mind. But at the same time, he told himself not to worry too much about it as the chances of them meeting again were extremely slim. Afterall, the city was a big place and their lifestyles were completely different, so they would surely not barge into each other again so soon. Or ever again as he hoped. Besides, he had other things to worry about, such as school and the upcoming exams. He had to prepare himself if he wanted good grades to enter Law or Medic School. It would mean a lot to his father, he was sure of it.

He had always been a good student until now, investing much time into studies and projects to the point of even ignoring love letters given by girls at his school and even the most popular girl got a dismiss note from him, saying it would be a waste of time focusing on a relationship when he still had so much to do and prepare for. He ended up being a hard catch for everyone and even friendship would be a big challenge as he saw it as a waste of time as well. Sports, clubs, friendships, love, all that he saw as a waste of precious time, his mind always set on studies, even though many sport clubs like the basketball club had asked him to enter and they would even finance his studies and possibly provide a scholarship.

But no. It was a waste of his time and he couldn't be bothered by it. Even if he wanted to.

He was going through his notes when a noise, a very irritating noise, reached his ears. He tried to block it out, but could only do it for so long. Frustrated, he turned his head to see where the noise was coming from and gasped when he noticed the source of the entire ruckus.

Right there, standing on the bus' intersection, was none other than the youth from yesterday. His clothes were different, but still looked like that of a street punk or beggar, that annoying hood covering his head and headphones, just a few strands of his hair showing. His slim hands were casually placed inside his pants' pockets, which looked baggier than the ones from before. Or maybe he was very thin? He couldn't tell for sure. He was sure of one thing, though:

That noise was getting on his nerves.

The music blaring out of those headphones was provocative and gave him a headache. He continued to glare at the youth when he out of nowhere felt eyes on him and turned his head to spot the owner of those stares. Suddenly, and he didn't know why, he had to blush, out of embarrassment for staring, he thought, and quickly looked away, sticking his nose back into his notes, a bit too rapidly for someone who was earlier actually paying attention to them, trying to block out any noise that would come his way. '_Ignore it. Just ignore it. I doubt he'll remember you anyways, so why bother?'_

But that's where he was wrong. Before he knew it, the youth was already sitting next to him, that friendly cheerful smile on his face as he casually said 'Hi'. Eyebrow twitching, he continued to ignore him, but the music, which was now very close, was highly difficult to ignore. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Turn down your music, it's bothering the other passengers." The youth looked at him surprised and pulled the headphones down. "Besides, it's irresponsible to listen to music on such a loud volume. Are you deaf or do you intend to become it?" Why did he even care? He didn't even know this guy, so why does it matter? Maybe he wasn't worried about this person... but worried about himself. About his image. Afterall, now that the youth was so close, people would surely associate the two and whenever they saw him, they would connect this annoying individual to him. He simply could not have that. He would either get him change his ways or leave him alone.

The youth frowned lightly, pursing his lips a little. "They don't seem very bothered. Besides, I like listening to music so loud. It's fun"

"It's not fun when you put your health in danger. It's irresponsible to you and everyone around you" he growled back, but was once again met with surprise.

The youth was smiling again. "Mmhh... is that so? Well, don't you think they way you're living is also irresponsible?" He turned to him in surprise, not sure of what to say, so the other just continued. "You worry about what other people think of you. But tell me, do they worry about what you think of them? You are right, though, I could live my life according to the way everyone thinks would be right, but why should I please those that do not know me, much less care for me and live the way they want me to if when I do it nobody will notice it anyways?" He smiled at him. "Everything that is fun bears a glimpse of danger somewhere, but isn't that what life is all about? You only live once and if you don't take it in full accord and making it memorable, you will regret not having lived it to the fullest, enjoying every moment, no matter how small and insignificant it may seem. So tell me again" he stretched himself a little, his slim frame shaking a little as he did so, a sign he was enjoying it; a simple act such as stretching himself. How curious. "Do you think you are living in a responsible way when you are letting your whole life run by you and spend more time worrying about others rather than yourself?"

The other was left speechless. All he could do was stare at the youth. No one ever spoke to him like that.

"This is my stop." He said as he got up, adjusting his hood. "Hope to talk to you sometime soon. It was fun" he smiled at him as he got off the bus, leaving the other literally dumbstruck. It was awkward, but at the same time, it felt... enlightening. How come he never thought of those things? Should he even pay it thought? He just couldn't tell.

* * *

The upcoming weeks were literally torture for him. Not only did he forget his homework twice, but he also confused nearly the entire school schedule and forgot he had to go buy groceries for dinner after school as requested by his mother. Now he was running all the way to the store to fulfill his duty and promise he had made. But that wasn't the worst.

No. The worst was that it had started to rain. Pouring, actually. It had been threatening all day, but just when he was halfway away from home did the sky decide to open up and dump all the water it had stored on him. And he hated the rain. He always did, ever since he can remember.

When he was little and wanted to go out and play, his parents would always forbid him when it was raining or even the days after it had rained. They told him to stay inside so he wouldn't get wet and dirty. He always liked to play outside and playing in the mud was fun. All his friends would always play in the mud. But not him. No, he would always have to remain inside and entertain himself with books or drawings. No TV as it would damage his intellect or so his father said. It was boring, to say the least, and none of his friends would ever come over to play with him, rather preferring to play outside and have fun, playing mud wars and making mud bears and even mud drawings, which would later be destroyed by the passing cars. But the children didn't mind as long as they had their fun.

That's why he hated the rain. It never allowed him to have fun. ... Wait a minute, where had he heard that before?

He ran through the park to cut some road on his way to the store when something caught his eye. Sitting on one of the fountain's statues was none other than the youth from before. He seemed calm, face towards the heavens and eyes closed, but he was also drenched. He guessed that the other had been sitting there for quite a while. Why he was staring at him, he didn't know either. It startled him a little when the youth suddenly lowered his head a bit before opening his eyes and looking back at him. Their eyes met for a few seconds before he smiled that sweet loving smile, once again catching him by surprise.

"Isn't it irresponsible to be outside in this weather?" he taunted lightly, that smile never leaving his lips. It was endearing.

"I... I suppose so" was all he could answer as he stared up to the youth. He didn't know what or why, but he felt inclined to join him at the top of the fountain's statues. Taking a seat next to the youth, he continued to eye him curiously as he had closed his eyes again, attention on something in particular, but he couldn't tell what. "You're not as grumpy as usual" the youth suddenly asked, eyes still closed.

"And you're not as obnoxious as usual. No music today?" he asked a little sarcastically, but the other only smiled at him.

"You're wrong. The rain is my music. I just love listening to it. It's lovely." The youth remained with his eyes closed and something in him began to boil.

"Don't be ridiculous, there's nothing lovely about the rain." Why was he being so aggressive? And why always with this person? He didn't even know him. "And there's nothing musical in it either. It's simply a waste of time, seeking something philosophical such as music in the rain when there are more important things to worry about. It's utterly pointless. That's like saying it is lovely weather during rain when it's just something annoying and bothersome." He was doing it again and he didn't even know why. But once again, the other did not bite back, but instead replied with a fake hurt expression.

"But it is lovely weather when it's raining. It's not bothersome, much less annoying." He was about to respond when the youth suddenly added a soft chuckle. "I think I now know what your problem is"

"My... my problem?" That had caught him off guard. No one ever told him he had problems. Issues maybe, but never actual problems. Not like he wasn't aware of them, he knew there were some, but still, to have someone else point their finger at him when he tried so hard to hide every dirty spot of him from the outside world. While he was curious, part of him worried.

"You try to be different from everyone else, but at the same time, you walk with the flock. A black sheep that stands aside, but still follows the rules. You are afraid to step outside of those given guidelines and worry about other people's thoughts about you. You want to be different. But at the same time, you want to be part of the whole. You let others decide for you and how you should live your life instead of thinking for yourself and making your own decisions." The youth raised his head a little, pulling the hood back a bit so the rain was now falling freely onto his face, that smile never leaving. "You see small things as irrelevant or a waste of time when it is those small things that make life worth living. The rain is a good example. Everyone says the rain is a bad thing and dislike it and you think the same. I bet you never thought about it before. But it's all actually quite very simple. All you need to do is close your eyes" the youth spoke, closing his eyes, always with that lovely smile on his face, the other completely baffled. Hesitant at first, he soon followed path, believing it to be silly, but his curiosity was stronger. He closed his eyes and just listened.

And before he knew it, he understood.

How the rain could be musical. How each drop produced an individual sound, mixing together and creating a wonderful symphony of drops falling from the sky. He had never thought the rain could bear such a wonderful side to it.

"Small things might seem useless on the big picture, but if you pay them enough credit, they can be the most amazing things in your whole life." The youth continued and he just listened to his voice mixing with the rain.

"Do you know what I also like about the rain?" the youth suddenly asked. The other just shook his head lightly, continuing to listen, eyes always closed, when all of a sudden he shot them open when he felt a pair of lips touch his own. It was a soft touch, barely present, but still burned like a vivid fire. Not even a second did it last when the youth pulled back, a smile on his face. It was radiant.

"'Each drop is a kiss from heaven.' I think it's very accurate." The youth continued to smile as he just stared back at him in shock and disbelief. Did this guy just kiss him? A mischievous smirk suddenly crossed the youth's face. "Oops. Were we expecting something more?" While he struggled to find the words, clearly irritated, the youth only laughed softly and leapt off the statue, landing rather gracefully despite the wet and slippery ground below. "Well, I gotta go. Hopefully, I'll see you around. I like talking to you, it's nice" he said as he looked up to him, that smile always present. He waved lightly at him before his hands put his hood back onto his head and then disappear into his pockets. "Bye" he turned around and began to walk away when a sudden pull on his hood caught his attention.

"Wait!" the other was out of breath, clearly having run as fast as he could, holding tightly onto the youth's hood. "I... What's your name? I... would really like to know your name" It was true. For the first time, he felt appealed to actually get close enough to someone to ask their name. And out of his own initiative.

The youth smiled, his cerulean eyes sparkling lightly as drops ran down both his smooth and young looking face and silky straw blond hair. "Link. My name's Link. Now you can probably talk to me next time we meet. How does that sound?" He joked softly, the smile growing. He was contemplating that smile, not sure why he felt so drawn to it.

"Why are you like that? Why are you so... so different?" He had to know. He just had to. Link chuckled softly behind his hand.

"Well, if I wasn't different, I wouldn't be me, now would I?" He laughed a little before tilting his head a little, a few strands of hair gluing themselves onto his cheek. "I really need to go now, but I hope to see you soon. Bye" Link turned and left, leaving him alone in the rain, its symphony continuing, being the only evidence that time had not stopped.

He stood there for a long time, looking after Link when his words came into his mind. "... 'Each drop is a kiss from heaven', huh?" he touched his lips, remembering Link's soft touch on them, blushing lightly at the thought. He looked up at the sky when a drop fell right onto his lips, the feeling of the kiss returning to his mind. He couldn't help, but smile. "I guess..." he touched his lips again, closing his eyes. "I don't want to forget about you..."


	3. Misunderstanding

_"I would like to see you again. Where's your school, I'll go pick you up, how does that sound?"_ Link's voice rang in the back of his mind.

Link. A strange young fellow he had met a few months ago, but already caused a great impact onto his life. After that day in the park, they would sometimes meet, casually and without planning, he liked to believe it was mere coincidence, and ended up doing something together. Just a few weeks ago, he was walking towards the library when he saw him leaning against a wall, seemingly waiting for something. When Link spotted him, he smiled and waved at him.

"Hey. Where're you going?"

"The library, like every day" he answered, passing by him without gracing him with a look. But Link didn't mind, he was already used to it and just simply walked up and next to him. Yes, in only a few days, this blond individual already was familiar with some of his finest quirks... and he didn't mind them at all. 'They are what make you «you», silly. If you didn't have them, you'd be a robot. So why should I feel bothered by them?' That was his answer when he asked him if he didn't feel repressed by his flaws.

He wasn't stupid. He was very well aware that everyone had flaws. He just didn't like his own showy, much less someone noticing them. But Link didn't care. And he was thankful for it. He looked at the blond walking next to him who was enjoying the music coming from his lowered headphones. It was a faint sound, but he could tell it was a man singing something about dreams and flying to reach them even when his wings would be broken. He had to remember asking Link about that song. Wait a minute, what? Since when did he like music? Oh right, since that weekend at the café. A very curious moment between them.

* * *

He had just left home to go to the bookstore and make his father's reservation on that book he had been waiting for months now. He could have called, yes, but his father preferred present appointments, as in being physically present to avoid any mishaps or misunderstandings. His father had always been a straight line kind of person, never leaving anything to chance or taking things for granted and he hoped to brush that off onto his son. He didn't mind as it was a good excuse to leave the house for some air and a stroll since he had been busy studying, always remaining indoors and today was a lovely day to take a walk downtown.

That's when they met. Link had just bought a few of those toasted peanuts from one of the sellers and was about to enjoy a small handful of them when he spotted him. Smiling, he waved at him. "Hey. Never thought I'd see you outside on a weekend."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked a little annoyed. Did the blond think of him as some kind of hermit crap or so? He knew he wasn't the kind of person to always be outside, go to parties or just go for a simple walk, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. But Link only chuckled softly.

"Well, you said you would be busy with your school stuff, so I thought you'd be sitting in a dark corner with a small light over your books and learning, that's all" Honesty. That was Link's strongest trait. And for some reason, he liked it. It was enjoyably different. "So where are you going? Can I come? I promise not to bother" he grinned lightly and offered some of his peanuts to him. He sighed and took a few out of politeness and continued to walk.

"As long as you don't turn into an annoying fit, fine by me" He put some of the peanuts in his mouth and was delighted by how tasteful they were. He had seen that man many times before whenever he would take the shortcut through the park, but never bothered to stop and buy a bag. Always thought it would be a waste and thus just kept walking. He might begin to reconsider his plan and buy a bag from now on to eat on his way to the library.

The bag appeared next to him and he gladly took a few more, ignoring Link's joking remark on how he seemed to enjoy it enough to go back a buy a bag for himself. What he didn't ignore, however, was the slight pull on his shirt. Looking down, he saw Link tugging on his sleeve and pointing towards a café with outside tables. "Let's go there. You look hungry and I could use a cake right now" The blond didn't even wait for a response and just dragged the other across the street and towards the café, taking a seat outside on one of the few vacant tables. They sat across each other and Link rummaged through his bag in search of something. Probably his wallet, so he thought. When the waitress appeared, that suspicion confirmed itself as Link pulled out a small wallet with a sewed on triangle on one side. He smiled at her and for some reason... he felt jealous. It was the same smile as always, but he didn't know why, but he didn't like that smile directed at someone else. He shouldn't worry; he knew that, Link was just kind like that. Or so he kept telling himself.

"So what would you like?" the blonde's voice interrupted his train of thought. He stuttered a little before answering.

"Uhm... some coffee... that'll be all, thank you" If Link was going to pay, there was no way he would abuse the youth's good will. His parents had taught him better than that. But Link wasn't too happy to hear that and turned to the waitress.

"And the same one as mine, thank you." Now he was confused. He didn't pay attention onto what Link had ordered, so he had no idea what would come his way. He liked cake, yes, but his likes were very limited, narrowing it down to cheesecake, strawberry tart, cherry cream cake and chocolate cake. But the waitress left before he could say anything. "So where were you going? Surely not the library, otherwise, you'd have your things with you" Link mused, head tilting to the side.

"I was... on my way to the book store. There's a new book coming out next month and my father would like to have it, but reservations need to be placed in time or else it'll sell out"

"Why go there on foot instead of calling the store? Wouldn't that be easier?" The other shrugged, not quite understanding his father's philosophy either, now that he thought about it.

"My father has a strange perception about people, I guess. He doesn't trust things done when he can't control it." He thought about it and it actually made sense; when his father felt he didn't have control over the situation, he would do whatever he could to place the blame on someone if he could not cease control and make their lives a living hell. He could tell, he has been there many times before.

"So a little like you, huh?" A chuckle followed after that statement, causing the other to frown lightly. "Lighten up, I'm only joking. So what is this book you're so eager on getting your hands on?" but before he could answer, the waitress had returned with a tray, carrying a cup, a glass, a can and two plates. She carefully set the tray down and placed the cup filled with hot coffee in front of him, the glass and can, which was orange soda, he noticed, in front of Link and the two plates in front of either. Link took his wallet and paid for the treat right away, the waitress thanking him and left with an 'Enjoy'.

He, however, didn't pay much attention to it as he stared onto the content on his plate. He didn't know what to say. There, sitting almost artistically was a big, neatly cut piece of chocolate cake with cream filling. How on earth did Link know that was his absolute favorite? "I hope I didn't pick the wrong one. I mean, everybody loves chocolate, but I'm not so sure about you haha" the youth laughed lightly before stabbing his own chocolate treat and putting in his mouth, enjoying every piece of it. He soon followed suit and was impressed.

The cake was divine. Simply divine. The chocolate topping was not too hard, but not too soft either, the cake itself was spongy, but also hard enough to not crumble at first touch and the filling was simply put, creamy and tasty. He didn't remember the last time he had such a wonderful treat. He thought it was perfect. The moment was perfect. Everything was perfect. Until...

A sudden noise came his way and he could make an educated guess from where it was coming from. He looked up over to his table companion who was happily slicing his cake and taking a sip from his soda at the same time. And there, hidden by the tall collar of his jacket, were the headphones. And from them came the sound of music. He could swear it was a woman singing, but he had no idea what she was saying. The music was too low for it. Hardly believable, but Link could actually listen to music at a normal volume.

Said blond looked up when he felt eyes on him. "Something up?" The other just frowned.

"I can't believe you're listening to music like that."

"It's a nice way to keep you entertained" he joked lightly while shoving a small piece of cake in his mouth.

"I don't remember you taking them down, though" Was he trying to make small talk? And with Link?

"That's because they were already down when I bought the peanuts, stupid. It's rude to not pay attention to someone when you're the one addressing them, don't you think?" He twitched lightly at the 'stupid', but said nothing.

"Why not turn it off instead? You do realize-..." he was to say it was bothering the others, but remembered the words on the bus and bit his tongue. Truth be told, it didn't feel bothering at all. Instead, he decided to take a different approach. "Why are you always listening to music anyways? It's dangerous to do so on the streets, surely you're aware of it" Link seemed thoughtful of his words.

"True... but I listen to it because I like it. They block out unwanted attention and allow your imagination to take flight. Plus, it's a good stress reliever and lets you concentrate better!" He really couldn't picture someone as carefree as Link to even know what stress is.

"That has got to be the most ridiculous thing you've said so far. How can you focus when such noises are drilling into your mind?" He should know by now it was never a good idea to question Link. The blond, after staring at him for some time, put down his fork and removed his headphones, handing them over to the other.

"Tell you what. You listen to it, just for a moment and try to follow it. Not with your thoughts, but with your mind. Just let yourself go. If you can't focus, then I'll stop listening to music on the streets. If you do like it, you'll have to buy me a treat next time we meet" he winked his cerulean eye playfully, though his smirk was extremely challenging. But he was not going to let the shorter male win.

He took the phones with a "Fine" and put them over his ears, an annoyed look on his face. Link on the other hand, was amused and began to shuffle through his list until he found a suitable title to convince him of his words.

And convince him he did as the other, after a few struggles, noticed how relaxing the music first sounded and after some time, his mind began to fill with various thoughts, some thoughts he had believed long forgotten. He didn't know for how long they remained like that, but he was convinced Link was feeling victorious by now. They remained at the café for quite some time, talking mostly about Link as he was more reserved talking about himself and the youth respected that and thus gladly answered all his questions.

What kind of music he liked the most, which was mainly soft tunes since he liked to feel as if he was flying.

Why he would dress the way he did, to which he answered it to be his style and he felt comfortable in them.

If he still went to school and which one he attended, which was none since he had dropped out of school, but didn't say why.

What of his family... to which he only said it was getting late and got up, but always smiling.

He didn't understand that sudden change, but didn't ask and just followed Link's motion. Spotting the clock on the other side of the road at a clock store, he gasped lightly and double checked his arm watch. It was already ten past five and he was supposed to be home at four thirty! His parents were going to kill him. "I'm sorry, but I really need to go." He gave Link a quick wave before running off, ignoring the blond's call for him. He was as good as dead for being late; he could already hear both of their ceremonies. It was a little stupid, he had to admit it. He was almost 19 and still treated as a child. He wanted to leave home and live on his own, but his father wasn't very fond of the idea, but he never knew why. He always got the excuse it would be too expensive, but he always had his doubts. Perhaps they were just...

He arrived home, panting and sweaty after having run all the way to his doorstep. Adjusting his clothes, he cleaned his shoes and entered, his mother being the first to address him. Of course, she was angry for him not being home on time and that he could have at least called, but it was his father that gave him the death sentence. Not only was he furious of his 'disobedience', but also because he forgot to make the book's reservation and the store would close in less than an hour. He asked him where he had been and how he could have forgotten and all he could answer was "I met a friend and lost track of time".

"A friend?!" his father sneered lightly in disgust. Why was he always like this? "And I presume this 'friend' is more important than accomplishing your duties first? I gave you a simple task and you preferred to mingle with low lives instead?!" he sounded angry... but the retort that came was even angrier.

"Link is not a low life! And if you wanted your stupid reservation done, then you should have just called the store!" He didn't wait for an answer and just left to his room, shutting the door behind him. He didn't know where that came from... but it felt good. It was the first time he spoke back to his father like that. Maybe it was because of Link?

His father had always been someone to look down on others, even if they were on the same step as he was. His mother was pretty much the same, though, she wouldn't show it so openly as his father did. He never understood how his parents even got together in the first place, but the only thing that came to his mind was that they weren't so snobbish in their younger years. He wondered what changed to make them so... superficial. The only thing they cared for was their reputation. Was he even important to them? Their son? Their only child?

He lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. How come he was an only child anyways? He remembered asking for a sibling when he was younger, pretty much like every child would, but the only response he received in return was that they were too busy at the moment to take care of a baby, but perhaps in the future, they would consider having a second child.

But they never gave him that satisfaction. Once in a while he would dare ask, either his mother or his father, and the reply was always the same. 'Maybe later', 'We don't have time', 'It's very expensive to have a baby', 'Don't you want to visit good schools? You can't do that if we have a second child'. That last memory made him frown in anger. He turned to his side, trying hard to forget everything, but it was difficult. The anger from before still lingered in the back of his mind. And the reason was simple;

He dared to insult Link.

But why was the blond suddenly so important? He hardly even knew him! Well, he knew a few things, but... was it really enough to care that much for them?

The following morning was a normal one, the outbursts of the day before seemingly forgotten. None of them spoke a word about it; in fact, none of them ever spoke in the morning. It was a silent ritual, the only sounds coming from the utensils and objects and the crunching and chewing of bread. He didn't mind, though. It was a pleasant silence.

Until it was interrupted by the doorbell's ringing. He got up, without excusing himself and went to answer the door; but no one was there. He looked around, but saw no one. Even the street in front of his family house was empty, safe for the cat siting on the neighbour's porch. He turned to go back inside when a small piece of white paper caught his attention. It was secured under the door's knocking ring to keep it from falling or go by unnoticed. He took it and unfolded, reading the words and couldn't believe what he was holding. He heard his father ask who it was and he went back inside, the paper in his hand.

"What is that?" his mother asked, cleaning her lips from the coffee she just had. "A love letter, perhaps?" she joked lightly, but his father only grimaced at it. Surely, he wouldn't allow his son and heir to just accept anyone as a girlfriend.

He walked up and set the paper in front of the older man. "It's the reservation for your book. You can go pick it up next week. It'll be signed too" he said as he grabbed his bag and coat and left the house before any more words could fall.

But his mind still asked the unspoken question: Who made that reservation? He didn't tell anyone about it, so who could have it been? And a signed copy too. One had to be very influential to achieve something like that.

"Hey. Good morning!" a cheery voice shook him out of his train of thought. It was Link, cheerful as always, but he was dressed differently than usual. He looked almost... normal. Clean shoes, well as clean as they could be, non-ripped jeans and a white open button down shirt over a green shirt. There were a few chains hanging out the jeans' pockets, but it could be the house keys or wallet. What he noticed the most was the lack of the hood and the headphones, allowing his straw blond hair, though still messy, to flow freely. He had beautiful hair, he thought, why he would want to hide it? "So how was your morning?" Link asked casually, walking next to him. It couldn't have been... could it?

"Fine, thank you. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, just curious." The youth pointed at him with that sly grin on his face. "You just seem thoughtful, so I figured something happened since you usually look either grumpy or just plain pissed." The way he would always throw the words so casually was amazing. Especially how he always maintained a straight face throughout the phrasing of his words.

"It was you, wasn't it?" if there was one thing he knew for certain about Link, it was that he loved straightforwardness and honesty above all. The blond cherished it more than anything. "You made the reservation. I didn't tell anyone else except you" he looked at the youth walking next to him who was neutral at first, but then smiled shyly, scratching his cheek.

"I hope I got it right. The book, I mean. You left so quickly, I didn't have the chance to ask"

"But how did you find out? I didn't tell you the title. And the signing too! How did you manage that?" He just had to know. If he wanted Link to be his friend, he needed to know. Or maybe he wanted to be friends with this curious blond so full of surprises?

Link only smiled at him, placing a finger over his lips. "That's a secret. I gotta go this way, but maybe we can talk later? See ya!" He didn't even give him a chance to say goodbye as the blond rushed down the road, away from the path he always took to school. Maybe later he could find out how the youth did it?

But truth was, he never did. Link kept silent about it and would often change subject if addressed about it. Even when asked why, he would simply smile and retort 'why can't you just accept it and be happy about it?'. He didn't understand either why it was bothering him, but it somehow was. Maybe Link didn't trust him well enough yet to give him every small secret of his life.

Another thing he noticed about him was that Link never accompanied him to the very end of their walk. Whether it was to school, to the library or simply to the other end of the park, he would always come up with an excuse to leave and do so without allowing anything to be placed in between. He never dared ask why, though. He liked these small moments he had with the blond and that was enough. He found himself being less and less bothered by him and he didn't mind at all.

* * *

And now, here he was, standing in front of his school after revealing Link where it was. It was strange, truth be told, after all, the blond would always avoid meeting at fixed places like this, so when he asked him where his school was, was definitely a surprise. He stood there, lost in thought, the past weeks rolling through his mind until...

"-ke... –ke...! ... ... –KE! ... IKE!" a female voice shouted, its tone seemingly very annoyed. Ike turned around to spot the owner and frowned lightly.

"Oh, it's you..." he didn't sound impressed. At all. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" The girl only huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Busy holding the wall? I'm actually impressed you still remember me, though. Guess there might still be hope for you after all. And you're alone too. Waiting for me?"

"Go away. I'm waiting for someone and that person is not you." Ike said, fixing his bag and taking a few steps away from the girl who only smirked at him.

"Oh, right, I forgot. You now prefer to spend your time with useless good for nothings rather than in finer company." The tall man stopped in his tracks. She couldn't... "You're waiting for that little runt, aren't you? You surprise me, Ike. Out of all, you were definitely the last person I'd figure to see anywhere near him." She literally spat every word and it made Ike somewhat angry. He looked at her from over his shoulder and she quickly took the cue. "That street dog I've seen you around with lately. Tell me, Ike, do you even know who you're mingling with?" He didn't like where the conversation was going, much less the tone in her voice and the expression on her face. "You really don't have a need for this, Ike and you know it. To hang around people like that... Or tell me, do you enjoy being followed by that little fag? You really deserve better than that." She spoke in such a high tone, it was nearly sickening. Ike made a disgruntled face before turning around, his voice close to disgusted.

"You're right, I deserve better than listening to your garbage" He turned to leave, but she wasn't as nearly as finished.

"Imagine what everyone would say if they found out you're –gay–." She said the word in such a way as if the mere mention of it would cause an incurable disease to spread through her body in mere seconds before taking her life. Ike on the other hand, could just turn and stare at her in shock. What was she talking about? "What would your parents think? The shame you would bring upon them and yourself, the stain on your reputation, it would never disappear. He already ruined his life and now wants to wreck others. Everyone would talk and laugh at you. You'd never be respected again. Tell me, is that really worth it?"

This made the tall one really angry, but he kept his anger within fences, more out of respect towards the girl rather than anything else. He was still a gentleman after all. "Now listen here, I don't know what you're cooking up in that mind of yours, but I never had nor will I ever bear any feelings for a man. Link means as much to me as you, you could drown in a puddle and I would not care at all. He means nothing to me. Besides, why would I care about someone whose personality is as laughable as his looks? Pathetic." Ike was certain that that would put her in her place, but when he turned around to leave, his heart felt a painful cringe.

There, standing just a few feet away was Link. His eyes were glassy and his expression of pure and utter shock, but what Ike noticed the most... was the painful hurt of betrayal in those beautiful cerulean eyes of his. The shorter male tried hard to control himself as he spoke, not wanting to burst into tears right there and then.

"I should have known... I thought you were different from the rest, but I was wrong..." And without another word, Link turned on his heel and ran, ignoring Ike's call and plea to wait.

"Oops~ Sounds like stress is coming up~" The girl taunted with a smirk, causing Ike to growl at her. But he wasn't going to waste any more time with her. He had more important things to worry about right now.

He had to find Link. He had to find him and apologize.

It wasn't right of him to say those things. They were low and hurtful and he knew it. But why? He nearly went berserk when his father had called him a low life, but he let himself be lowered to such standards by someone like her? He couldn't explain it... maybe it was because he knew of her nature? She was known to be a cynical cow who would go over corpses to get what she wants, but still... that was no excuse...

But he had no time to think about that. He had to find Link. "Where are you...? I need to find you...! I don't... I don't want to lose you..." Ike realized as he ran down the streets he so often walked along with the blond who became such a strong presence in his life. And he wasn't going to give up on it without a fight.

Ike found the blond wandering the streets that led to the park. He always liked the park; he once told him it would sooth him whenever he had something on his mind. And right now, he was sure that Ike and his lovely speech was bothering him. "Link, wait! Wait!" Ike called out, trying to grab the shorter male's wrist, but it got brutally yanked away from his grip, the owner turning with an extremely angered face.

"Don't touch me." He had never seen Link angry, much less so resolutely and having that anger turned to him... was painful.

"Link..."

"You disgust me. Tell me, was it fun? To play around with me, make me look like a fool? I shouldn't be surprised; you high horse people are all but the same, think you can trample on others whenever you feel like it." Ike tried to explain himself, but no words passed his lips. The daggers those cerulean eyes shot at him were too effective and too painful to say anything. "If you didn't want to be with me, you could have just said so. Instead, you run off to cry on Zelda's lap. You sicken me. **That** is pathetic and weak." Link continued as his eyes slowly began to well up, threatening to release tears at any moment of his speech. "That's exactly why I don't care about other people's opinions. Whenever you do, you'll only end up getting hurt. Do you hear me, Ike? You only end up getting hurt!" the blond shouted, pushing the taller quite strongly for someone as small and lean as him before he began punching his chest with his fists. "It hurts... it simply hurts..." His head remained low, but Ike could tell that Link was crying as his voice shook terribly as well as his hands that clutched tightly, almost desperately onto his shirt. "Your opinion was important to me, Ike... it meant everything to me... I really liked you, you know...? You always had this face on, as if it was always raining, always believing you knew everything better, but at the same time, you knew nothing... I would have given anything just to see you smile, even if just once... even if it was a small one... I just wanted a smile from you... because I... I..."

"Let go. You're holding me" Ike interrupted before the blond could say anything else, but Link did not take it lightly the cold way his supposed friend was talking to him. Almost uninterested. But at soon as Link released him with a furious expression on his face, the tall one continued, his own expression of guilt and remorse. "Link, listen... I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I should have never let myself be provoked. Please, you have to believe me" Ike begged, but the blond remained as cold as ice, his eyes showing it clearly as tears escaped their corners before being stubbornly wiped away by his hands.

"Yeah, of course. It's always the same, isn't it? You're all always sorry after the damage is done. All of a sudden, you didn't mean it at all." Link glared ice daggers at the blue haired male. "Honestly, Ike, at least once man up and be honest."

"Link."

"I'm tired of the likes of you. Why do I always have to fall for the same kind? It's all fun and games until the truth comes out, isn't it?"

"Link..." Ike tried again, trying to get the shorter to calm down and listen.

"No. I'm done with you. Why don't you just run back to your Zelda and be happy with her?"

"Link...!"

"Will you just leave me alone?! Go away or go to he-" But before the blond could finish his sentence, a strong hand grabbed his wrist gently, pulling him towards the owner, a powerful sensation suddenly crossing through his body and mind as a pair of strong gentle lips covered his own, silencing him. Cerulean eyes were wide in shock and surprise as they stared back into cobalt blue ones, his mind racing with millions of thoughts while his heart beat rapidly, drumming in his ribcage like an excited bird ready to escape. This was something he had wanted to do for quite some time, but he never thought it would actually ever happen.

When Ike drew back to catch his breath and allow Link to catch his, he kept his hands on the smaller one's shoulders, keeping him from running away. Those eyes were filled with confusion and Ike could see how the questions came pouring out of them. But Ike never was good with words or people for that matter, so he did the next best thing.

Carefully pulling the stunned blond into an embrace, holding his much smaller body close to his own while resting his chin on his shoulder to make Link realize this was real. "I never meant to hurt you. What I said was stupid and there are no words or actions that will ever be enough to show you how sorry I am. If I could take it back, I would because seeing your painful face was... heart wrenching for me..." Ike's voice was soft as he spoke and Link could not remember him ever being this gentle or open. His heart told him to trust this man, though, and so he did. "But you are right... there are many things I don't know... I don't know why I'm doing this... I don't know why I don't want to see you sad... I don't know why I care so much about you... and I don't know why I want to get to know you better... and I certainly don't know why I don't want you to leave... but..." The taller pulled back so he could look into Link's face, his beautiful face, as he spoke, gently brushing a few straw blond strains away. "I do know that I don't want to forget about you. I know that I want you in my life and I know that I would do anything to see you smile. You have become very important to me, Link... and... I don't care what others will say or think... I don't care about them..." he took his hand, staring into his eyes, which were shimmering softly in the afternoon sun. "... because as long as I have you by my side, I don't need anyone else." Ike closed his eyes to gather as much courage as he could muster. "Because... because I..." his eyes suddenly snapped open as a pair of soft lips pressed themselves against his own, a jolt of ecstasy rushing through his veins. He really could get used to those gentle lips.

Link was standing on his tiptoes, pulling Ike down a little so he was able to kiss him, silencing him the same way he did before. It was an amazing moment, even though it was short, a few seconds, it felt like a lifetime. When Link pulled back, he looked up to the man he decided to give his heart and whom accepted it with tenderness. He smiled that smile Ike learned to love and cherish, feeling his gentle hands touch either sides of his cheeks, whispering so only he could hear him. "I love you too... I love you, Ike..." The one addressed smiled in return as those words warmed his heart beyond anything he ever knew.

That made it certain; he didn't need words to express to this person. To this individual that at first came as awkward and out of place, but turned out to be the most amazing person to ever step into his life. And he loved it. The feeling, the warmth surrounding his heart, his very being whenever he was close to the blond, it was everything he ever wanted. And he would never let go of.

Ever.


	4. Knowledge

"So are you going to tell me or do I need to beat it out of you?"

"Why do you even want to know?"

"Because I'm curious, you said so yourself"

"You're annoying, that's what you are"

"And still do you love me" A soft giggle accompanied that last sentence, causing Ike to smile at his friend and companion. It's been over a month since they confessed and became a couple, though nothing official as Link wanted to keep his reputation clean. He loved the blond for this. For these selfless little tokens; they were very precious to him. "C'mon, Ike, just tell me what your dream is!" The shorter nagged, lightly pulling and pushing, causing the taller to sway, but only an amused grin came from him. He also enjoyed it when Link acted like a child and he had the upper hand on things.

"If I tell you, will you promise you'll let me study...?" but alas, Link's patience was far greater than his and he really needed to prepare for the upcoming test. Link offered his help, but that would usually come in forms of distraction such as these.

But Ike wouldn't lie, they felt good and helped a lot to keep his mind clear.

The blond smiled like a child who was just promised their favorite toy should they behave and Ike only sighed with a smile, ruffling his already messy hair. "Fine. I wanted to be a writer. You know, books, articles... things like that." He always liked books and writing was a fascination for him because it meant an open world. Anyone could write about anything, they just need the right inspiration and off they'd go, explore new lands and meet new people, maybe even save a kingdom or a whole world. Yes. Ike wanted to be an author.

"So why are you working to become a lawyer or a doctor if that's not what you want for yourself?" The shorter tilted his head to the side. He never understood that part of his friend, no matter how hard he tried. Ike would still go and try to pleas others and that sometimes irritated him, even if that someone was himself.

Ike shrugged. "I guess I just want to keep my father happy. He said that you need to be someone if you want to achieve things in life. And the best way to do so is studying and become something good like a lawyer or a white coat as you like to put it" he smiled amused at the pouting blond. He already knew what was coming next.

"That's stupid, Ike... you should follow your dreams. So what if your dad thinks being a snotty lawyer or a famous surgeon will earn you money, if you don't like it, if you don't have fun in it, it won't be worth it!" He always said this. Well, almost always. Link had this uncanny way to say what's on his mind and awkwardly make it sound reasonable. But he could still not go against his father. If the man knew he was dating another guy... oh gods and goddesses everywhere, may they shine their divine protection on them and allow them to disappear without a trace.

"Whatever you say, now let me study so I can become a snotty lawyer and sue your ass for public harassment"

"Psh, as if. You like this ass, admit it, you'd never cause it any harm whatsoever" Link teased lightly, swinging his behind from one side to the other like those overacting models on stage. The blue haired could only laugh at his miserable attempt though and waved his hand.

"Link, please, let me study!"

"Ah, alright. I have to go anyways."

"What, why? Where are you going?" Although Ike knew the answer, he still asked it, every time hoping for a different answer.

"I'll tell you some other time. Have fun studying! Call me if you need me, okay?" He glanced around before giving Ike a quick peck on the lips and running off into the opposite direction. He would do this practically every day, ever since they met and always at the same time; a quarter before four in the afternoon. But Link never told him where he was going and what he was doing. But he was still determined to find out.

"Tomorrow. For sure. I'll ask him tomorrow" he nodded to himself and returned to his notes and books, not noticing how a person on the other end of the playground had been staring at them and then left.

* * *

Ike had it easy to concentrate and writing the test. He had a little trick to do it too. Whenever he felt his mind block, he would think of a certain straw blond individual and the clog of his brain would instantly be released and the ideas would flow again. When the school bell rang, he quickly made his way towards the gate, hoping to find the source of his calm, but what he found was anything but calming.

Leaning against the wall, arms crossed, was Zelda, the most popular girl in school. And for good reasons; she was tall, beautiful and elegant, her hair of a soft chocolate brown, her eyes of a deep shade of purple and she was the best in a lot of classes too. Not to mention she was part of the student council as vice-president. The only reason she didn't get to be president was because Marth was more charismatic to the students than she was. And because the school had more girls than boys and Marth Lowell had to be the most elegant male on the school vicinities. Many students always figured them to become a pair, but Zelda had other ideas. She wanted Ike because he was different and she liked that. She always wanted to own whatever was unique and nothing was more unique than the tall blue haired student. But when she asked him if he wanted to date her, he simply rejected her without an explanation, except it being bothersome and left.

And now, there she was, waiting for him. Or so he thought. Ike sighed, he was not in the mood for her, so he simply walked by her, ignoring her completely. "What, not a single hello? That's fairly rude of you, Ike." Another sigh.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm not interested in you?"

"Oh, I'm aware of it. Your interests go more the other way now, don't they?" She spat, leaning off the wall and walking towards Ike who only frowned at her. "So tell me, is it fun? Are you enjoying your time together?" Zelda traced her slender fingers up his chest all the way to his chin before letting it rest there, a strange look in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"He hasn't told you anything, has he? About himself. I'm really curious to know how much you know, Ike" The tall one frowned and pulled away. He was not going to let her provoke him again.

"It's none of your business. Now get lost, I'm busy" Ike turned to leave when her voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What about your parents, do they know? I really think you should tell them, they deserve to know" Her voice was spilling with malice, like poison dripping from a goblet and it was burning Ike. If his parents knew about Link... He turned to her with a look in his eyes that could kill gods.

"If you dare tell them anything, I swear I'll never forgive you. And leave Link alone. He didn't do you anything, so don't you dare bring him into this. It's me you're angry at."

"Oh am I really? Perhaps there is more to it than that? Much, much more?" her voice turned from poison to anger and disgust.

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you ask your little precious about it? I'm sure he'll tell you. Or maybe not?" She laughed almost wickedly as she left, leaving Ike completely stunned. What was she talking about? And what does Link have to do with this? And if he would ask, would the youth answer?

Ike had to know. He went his way to meet with him, already used to not having a fixed meeting points and casually meeting on the streets like good friends. And Link never failed as he was sitting on a wall, focused on his music coming from his headphones. Sensing Ike's approach, the blond opened his eyes and smiled at him that smile the blunet came to adore. "Hey. What's wrong? You look like you've seen a corpse" he said as he noticed his friend's troubled expression. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just..." How should he say this? He loved Link enough to not probe around his privacy. If the cerulean eyed wanted to tell him, surely he would. He looked into those innocent eyes and smiled lightly. "No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. C'mon, I'll buy you something" Ike said, taking Link by the hand and dragging him to the park where they would usually hang around. The youth was a little worried, though. Ike never acted like this. Surely there was something on his mind. But he loved Ike and was going to respect his privacy. If Ike wanted to talk, he'll tell him.

When they reached the park, they went to buy a bag of roasted peanuts before taking a seat on a bench, Ike remaining silent as Link enjoyed the treat, offering some, but was always declined. "Ike? Are you sure everything's alright? Does it have something to do with the test? You're not failing, are you?" He was so sweet, worrying about him when he clearly stated he didn't care about others. But Ike was special and the tall one knew it.

"No, it's not that... it's just... something stupid, don't worry about it"

"But Ike... I don't like seeing you like this... please?" Silence. "... does it have something to do with me...?" Ike blinked and looked up in surprise, meeting with a very serious and preoccupied expression. "Does it?"

"Link..." the tall one began, but didn't know what to say. Zelda's words kept creeping back into his mind and it unnerved him. He wanted to blow those cobwebs of doubts away, show her she was wrong about him, but he also didn't want to step into Link's personal space and possibly harm him. He already did that once and swore to never do it again. "Whenever we're together... we always talk about me... never about you... why is that?" Link fell silent for a moment, staring a little surprised at him. It was true what he said, but it had never bothered him before. So why now all of a sudden?

The blond leaned back, looking away. He remained like that for a while, Ike silently awaiting a response. But what came out of the youth's mouth was unexpected to say the least. "Because you will hate me if I do."

"What? Why would I hate you? That's ridiculous!" Link smiled, albeit a little sad.

"It's okay. I was expecting this sooner or later. So it's okay"

"Link..." Ike tried to reach for him, but the short male quickly got to his feet, rolling up the empty bag to throw away. "I need to go" he said with a little forced smile before turning to leave, but the other quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Wait. I... Can I come with you? ... Please?" Link stood silent for a bit. He really loved him and he knew he was loved back, so why was he so afraid?

"Alright... but... you need to promise me to never tell. To anyone. Okay?" Ike stared at him and saw the fiery determination in his cerulean eyes before smiling and nodding.

"Promise." Link sighed softly. Turning, the short youth lead the way outside of the park and took the same direction he would always go whenever he left. When passing by the clock, Ike noticed that it was almost time for Link to leave. Did this mean he was ready to tell him where he'd always go?

"I'll never talk to you again if you dare spill anything" the blond added before they took a final turn, Ike being able to hear voices. Child noises. They were approaching an elementary school Ike didn't even know existed. But why was Link coming here? That question was soon answered as soon as the pair reached the gates and a small, lemon haired boy came running towards them.

"Brother!" the boy shouted, leaping into Link's arms, who was kneeling with his arms spread, returning the fierce hug. "You'll never guess what we did today!" The small boy let go of Link and started to tell him everything he did in school today, such as a surprise math test where he scored of the highest points or the paper birds in art class. His favorite subject was music, though, and Ike knew they had to be related. It was the boy's giggling that snapped back his attention. "It was great!" He giggled again when he noticed the tower next to him. "Who's this?" He grinned up. "Woah, you're big. Bet you had a lot of milk, huh? Brother always says to drink lots of milk so I can become big and strong"

"Uhm..." the tall one was at a loose for words and thus, turned to his only source who in return only chuckled softly.

"Oij, this is Ike. A friend of mine"

"The one you told me about?" the boy asked eagerly, receiving a nod in return. "Cool! I always pictured you differently, but you look a lot cooler in real!" The bluenet blushed a little until the boy stretched out his hand politely. "Nice to meet you, I'm Oij, twelve years and youngest in the flock" the boy said with a big grin. Ike hesitated a little, but finally smiled and took the boy's hand, shaking it carefully.

"Ike. Nineteen and only child" He was never fond of children ever since he came of age, but this little boy's happy attitude triggered something in him that he really couldn't explain. Oij giggled and turned to Link.

"Are we walking home again?" Link nodded softly and looked at Ike, giving him a smile. "Cool! Hey" he tugged on Ike's pants to get his attention. "Can I ride on your shoulders, please?"

"That's really not something you should ask..." Link scolded a little worried, but the taller quickly brushed it off and agreed, causing the younger to cheer in delight before being lifted up to sit on Ike's shoulders. It was great to be so high up.

"So which way?" Ike asked Link, but got his answer from a different source.

"That way! Onwards, I say!" Oij laughed, bouncing on his shoulders in excitement. Yes, they were really related to each other, alright.

The trio took the pointed out direction, chatting between them, although Oij did most of the talking or rather asking and all were directed at Ike. Luckily, the tall one patiently answered every question, though on some he felt a little uncomfortable such as if he and his brother already kissed. How did a twelve year old even know about these things?

"We're here!" Oij suddenly called out, pointing at the gate up ahead. "You can put me down now, I'll walk from here." The boy turned to his brother with a sad smile. "You're not coming again, are you...?" The older one returned the smile to which the younger sighed. "Ah well... you should drop by, though, sometime. Brother would really love to see you."

"I know..." Link said, feeling a tinge of guilt piercing his heart as he knelt down to ruffle his lemon tresses. "I promise to visit sometime, okay?" His smile grew when the boy looked up with a smile and nodded. Giving him a fierce hug again, the boy parted, giving them a final wave before disappearing behind the large gate.

"Care to explain now...?" Ike carefully asked as Link got back up. The blond remained silent for some time before answering.

"Take a look first. You'll understand then..." Ike was confused by that, but did as told and took a good look at the gate Oij passed through. He had to cross the road to take a better look at the house behind it, which turned out to be a mansion. What in the world was going on? When Ike returned, Link was already prepared to answer.

"Have you ever heard of Woods Industries?" Ike nodded. Woods Industries was of the largest companies in the world. They owned several hotels and malls as well as an airline company and even the stocks market were mainly lead by them. Taking all of this in account, they were a very rich and wealthy family. "That is their main residence" the shorter pointed with his blond head towards the mansion his little brother just ran off to before turning to leave, taking one slow step after the next. No. Way.

"Wait... are you saying you're..." Ike couldn't believe it. Link, the rather lumpy looking teenager with a taste for loud music was a Woods heir?! Cerulean orbs turning to look at him only confirmed it. "But... I don't understand... why-..."

"I wanted a normal life... with normal friends and normal problems. Is that really so bad?" The shorter continued to walk, never looking at him. "All those rules, I just didn't want to abide by them all my life. So I ran." He lowered his head. "Maybe it was cowardly of me or even selfish, but... at least once did I truly want to be free..."

"What about your brother?" Ike looked at him worried that the twelve year old might be suffering because Link wasn't there. He really liked the kid, even if they just talked once. "Does he know? He did say..."

"Yeah, I know... but Oij doesn't know the whole truth. He was little when I left... we... made him believe I was in some boarding school, but I think he already caught on..." Link smiled a little sadly. "But I'm not worried"  
"Why not? I know I would be if my little brother would be all alone and not understand anything of what's going on" he said in full honesty.

"Because Brother is also there. If it wasn't for him, I probably would have never left"

"'Brother'?" There was a third?

"Mhm. My older brother, Rin. He was the one who encouraged me to go my own way. You... actually remind me a little of him" The blond smiled up to Ike, a tiny sparkle in his ceruleans eyes. While the bluenet felt honoured, he was also a little apprehensive.

"Uhm... don't tell me you've got something of a brother complex... do you...?" Surprised and wide eyed at first, the short male suddenly burst out into a laughing fit, which forced him to stop in his tracks so he wouldn't lose balance and fall over. "What? What did I say?"

"Oh, Ike, only you to say something so silly" he managed to say between laughter. Calming down after a while, catching his breath, but an amused expression remaining on his face, he looked at Ike. "No, I don't have a complex. I meant the way you always look. Always grumpy and stuff. But unlike you, Rin actually smiles once in a while; when he's around certain people" he added lastly, continuing to walk home.

"What about Zelda?"

"What about her?"

"Well, she seemed to know things about you..." Ike only realized a moment too late that he had just spilled the reason of why he was being so nosy. Link is going to be furious that he let her get to him again. But oddly, the blond was calm. Very calm, in fact.

"We used to be friends. Childhood friends to be more exact. When we were little, she would often come over to play. She had a crush on Rin at the time, so she would happily show up. But he never showed her any interest, saying he had better things to do than worrying about a little girl." Link turned his head amused to the taller one. "Sounds familiar?" Ike returned the smile with a faint blush before the youth continued, still walking. "She was furious, of course, but as we got older, when we entered high school – a private one, that's probably why we didn't meet at the time – she started to gain an interest on me. Since she couldn't get Rin, she'd go for the next best thing, I guess" he shrugged lightly, hands disappearing in his pockets.

"Wait... you and Zelda... dated?" Ike couldn't believe it; the most popular girl dated the possibly most ungainly individual ever?

"For some time, it was hardly three months. We were well known in school, but... I don't know, I never felt all that interested in her. I thought it would only be a phase and that I'd eventually learn to love her, but the more I tried..."

"The more you came to realize you didn't like her that way" Ike concluded to which the blond added "her and any other girl, really. She got furious when I confessed her that I thought I was not into girls that she swore to make my life a living hell. Guess she really wasn't throwing empty words after all" the cerulean eyed laughed heartily, but Ike could only frown. It really explained a lot, especially why the brown haired girl was so obsessed in keeping them apart and why she wasn't targeting just him in her quest for revenge.

"What are you going to do about her?"

"Nothing. She's just angry because she didn't get what she wanted when that's how it always has been for her. Don't worry, eventually, she'll stop if you ignore her" Link smiled at him and took his hand. "I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat. I'll walk you home later, okay?" Without waiting for the smallest peep, the youth dragged Ike along towards town in order to get the much desired food.

The tall one, however, remained sceptical towards whether the brunette was simply going to let go eventually... or if she would do worse than what she had promised to do.


	5. Brotherhood

It has been a week since Ike had found out about Link's origins, but he was glad that nothing had changed between them. The shorter was still outgoing and mischievous and he still dressed like a dealer. But if anything, his love for the blond only grew whenever he had the chance to see him with his younger brother and he too being able to get to know Oij a little more. As well as find out a few interesting things about Link the blond would never reveal on his own and which caused him to feel extremely embarrassed.

His favourite story happens to be when the three brothers decided to steal from the fruit garden and got on each other's shoulders to get to the cherries and the top. Rin was bottom for being the strongest, then Link who was holding the bag and finally Oij who was picking the best cherries, according to him. The gardener spotted and scared them with a loud shout, causing Oij to yell to run. Rin took heat and carried both on his shoulders, fleeing the crime scene, but what the older didn't realize was that he ran further into the orchard. Oij managed to jump off, but poor Link couldn't get away because his legs were being held by his brother and so got stuck in a tree branch, dangling there all day until nightfall because Rin hadn't noticed Link was gone. He did confess that lack of weight was suspicious, but he was too scared of a scolding to stop and look. Link defended himself it all being a stupid incident when Oij was only five so his memory was all that reliable, but Ike only laughed, causing him to pout, which he found very adorable. In this week, Ike learned more about the one he loved and cared for and he enjoyed every small moment of it.

What the bluenet didn't expect was to learn the lesson that awaited him outside of school. Had he known, he would have taken a different exit. At the school's entrance was a black car, which he firstly ignored, but when a well dressed man stepped out and approached him, he became sceptical. The only times he had seen people so formal were politicians or on those parties his father would sometimes drag them to. But there was something about this man that Ike could not explain. Nonetheless... he felt intimidated.

Icy blue eyes, which were as cold as the colour itself, stared at him, almost piercing through him. He felt nervous when the owner approached, his voice low and calm. "Are you Ike Greil?" The man stood tall and proud as he looked at the other male, waiting for an answer.

"Yes. Who wishes to know?" He couldn't help it. For some reason, this man strongly reminded him of...

"So you're the one. I have to admit, I was expecting something... different" the man spoke, waving his hand lightly, the other men dressed in black leaving them alone. He then walked up to Ike, passing by him. "Let's walk." Ike obeyed. He thought he should as this man was very intimidating. But at the same time, there was something trusting about him. The two walked for a bit before the man spoke again. "So tell me. What are your interests?"

"Interests?"

"Surely you have them. Everybody does. Especially when certain parts are involved" The man's voice cooed a little dangerously, as if implying something specific. Something the taller of the two could not grasp just yet. "I heard you were clever, but I'm beginning to have my doubts" he sneered lightly, though it sounded more like a provocation to him. What the heck did this guy want? "I've been doing some research about you. Good grades, wealthy family. Though, your parents seem... of a different sphere, if you permit me say so. But until recently, your interest in people was rather low. Which makes me wonder quite a few things. One of them being your interest in a certain someone" The man hoped that would be enough for Ike to catch on. Luckily, it was as the tall one narrowed his eyes on him.

"What does Link have to do with this? Did Zelda put you up to something? Is that it?" The man looked at him from the corner of his eye, never losing his composer until he chuckled softly, turning to the taller one.

"That girl has little interest to me. So to answer your question, no, she has nothing to do with this. As for your first one and considering I am a busy person, I will simply put it in these terms" the man turned to him, icy blue eyes narrowing down on him dangerously, causing Ike to take a step back. The man lightly tapped him on the chest as a warning as he spoke "I don't know what your reasons are, but keep this mind; if you dare hurt my kid brother in any way possible, I'll personally wipe the floor with you to the point that not even your dentist will be able to identify you. Is that clear?" His voice was dangerously low and on the edge. If sounds and looks could kill, Ike was sure he'd be a mutilated piece of meat in the middle of the road by now. Ike, however, returned the look as best as he could, although part of him screamed that was a stupid idea to defy this man. Thankfully, his saviour wasn't too far.

"Rin! What the hell are you doing?!" Link shouted as he approached the other blond, who took a step away from the taller one, allowing the straw blond male to get between them. His expression had calmed considerably with the presence of the younger blond.

"Just protecting what's mine. I've also been looking for you and Oij gave me an interesting report on your latest company" He spoke to Link, though his voice sounded different now, it was as if all malice and threat dissipated in a millisecond. But Ike was too shocked to notice. This man was Link's older brother?! Not only that, being the oldest, he was also the heir to the Woods Empire! Well, at least, that explained the guys in black...

"Rin, c'mon, I told you I was fine. Ike's a good person and Oij likes him too" Link stepped between them, but Rin remained the same, hands in his pockets, though in a more elegant way than his younger sibling would always do.

"I do not question it, little brother, but I still like to get my own impression. Oij spoke so highly of him, it stemmed my curiosity." The taller blond said as his eyes shifted back to Ike, but this time, he also gave him a smile of approval. "An interesting individual you've found." The man turned to Link, his expression falling into a neutral one. "Father asked about you. He heard our conversation and asked if you were going to show up." Link looked away, not being able to answer. It seemed that his relationship to his father wasn't the best.

Ike stood aside, looking at the two brothers as they conversed. He noticed a few minor differences, such as the height, Link being about an inch shorter, their hair colour, Link being straw blond while Rin's was a golden blond and closer to Oij's lemon blond. Their hair also parted differently, Link's parting from the side while Rin's hair parted in the middle. Oij's hair was just plain fluffy. The colour of their eyes was different too, Link's cerulean eyes were calm, Rin's icy blue were piercing and Oij's sky blue were relaxing. The three brothers were different, yet at the same time very much alike as Rin suddenly gave his brother a strong noogie, ruffling his already messy hair.

"That is a shitty excuse and you know it. Sooner or later, he has to eat it. Besides, I'm not abandoning you, no matter how much he nags." He let go of him after all the protests, placing his hands gently on Link's shoulder. "You're my brother, Link, and I love you, no matter what. If this is your decision, I'll respect it, but if you need me, if you need anything, I want you to come to me, okay? I won't leave you. I promised you that and I will keep it. Besides, the estate is already as good as mine and I want you to move back eventually." He grinned amused, the shorter joining in, though a little more shyly.

"I'll think about it... thanks, Rin... you're the best." The shorter said, earning a strong bear hug from his brother in return. He gladly responded with another hug and Ike smiled at the display of brotherly love, a pinch of jealously hitting his heart. To one side, because Rin was hugging his loved one and to the other, because as an only child who always wanted a sibling, this was hard to swallow.

"And Ike is welcome to come too, of course" Rin smiled over to him after he pulled away. His once cold eyes were now overflowing with warmth and compassion. Did he know the kind of relation he and his brother were in? "But no naughty stuff while inside the house." Yes. Yes, he did.

Link chuckled a little embarrassed. "Don't worry, we haven't gone that far yet, anyways, so no need to worry about closet make out time" he joked and Ike knew it was something between them as the other laughed too. He didn't dare ask, though, it would be nosy to do so.

"Well, I will tell Father then that you still haven't changed your mind, but if he's ready to talk, he can always call you and set an appointment. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great. Thanks, Rin. I owe you" The older ruffled the younger's hair with a grin. For someone who was murderously scary a few minutes ago, he sure seemed like a funny person to be around with.

"No need to, I'm your big brother, it's my job to look out for you, stupid" Rin straightened up, smiling at the couple. "Take care, you two. If you need anything, just call. And Ike?" The bluenet stiffened next to Link as the man's eyes returned to that killer glare. "Remember what I told you. Not even your dentist." His eyes moulted back to the gentle glow, a smile adorning his face. "See you around, kid." Rin said his goodbyes, ruffling Link's hair one more time before leaving and stepping into the car, which left soon after, leaving Ike and Link alone again.

"That was... interesting" Ike felt a little afraid, he had to admit, Rin was an intimidating person. He was perfect to lead a big company as it was needed nerves of steel. Or so his father would always say.

"I'm really sorry about that. I hope he didn't scare you, I know he can be a little... over protective when it comes to me or Oij. But he's not a bad person, not in the least" the blond frenetically tried to explain, but Ike only brushed it off with a headshake.

"It's fine. I understand. He was only looking out for you. But there's something I don't understand... he said your Father had to eat it sooner or later... what did he mean?" The blond smiled a little sadly, looking down.

"He wasn't all too happy knowing I wasn't going to give him grandchildren with a woman. Much less that I was leaving home. But Rin supported me and my decisions. It's thanks to him that I'm not living on the streets. He paid for an apartment and even said I could go to school, that he'd pay for it."

"And are you...?" The older didn't remember Link ever attending anything, much less speak of it, but the blond was a real mystery to begin with.

"I'm studying Music and Art at the local Gallery. The classes are only in the morning, so I'm afternoon free for you" he grinned at him. Ike was happy that he seemed to trust him a little more now and he wasn't all that surprised to hear his study interest either. "Anyways, I'm really sorry about that. I hope you won't be scarred for life"

"I will and it's your fault." Ike replied with a cold tone in his voice, but the blond knew it wasn't to be taken serious. It was his way of getting something in return. "I'm going to need a therapy for that traumatizing event just now. I'm most certainly going to have nightmares" Link chuckled and approached him slowly.

"Well, we don't want that, do we? Nightmares are bad and could cause sleeping disorder. Better apply that therapy right away" he cooed lightly, placing both his arms around the tall one's neck, pulling him a little down until their foreheads touched, both teenagers smiling warmly and passionately at each other. "Special treatment for trauma, coming right up" he whispered, approaching Ike slowly until their lips touched, eyes closing upon contact. They shared a loving kiss, Link's arms around the taller's neck and Ike's around the blond's waist, pulling him closer so the distance between them was completely gone, their bodies touching, only separated by the fibres of their clothes. Some of the pedestrians looked in shock, others in disgust while a few cheered for them to continue.

But that didn't matter to them. They were in their own world. Little did they know, however, that someone was watching them. And that they would also face the possibly most difficult test in their young lives.


	6. Hurting

Rin turned out to be a good friend once he allowed people to get close enough. And Ike now understood what Link meant when he said he reminded him of his older brother. Both males were extremely enclosed towards strangers, didn't let others in so easily and looked suspiciously at everything new and strange.

"There's more to it than that" the blond said, taking his hand and playing with the lines, something Ike loved as the action tickled lightly in his palm. "You're both caring and have a strange way of showing it and you always have that need to make others happy. Though, in very different ways, that is" he chuckled a little, taking his hand fully now and placing his cheek into it, holding it close. "But what I really love is that you both have such warm and gentle hands. Hands that would never hurt another unless there was no other way" he rubbed his cheek against the soft palm, eyes closed, enjoying the gentle touch. Ike smiled warmly and caressed his cheek further with his thumb. He liked how it was these small things that made the youth so happy.

Carefully, he placed his other hand on the other cheek, tenderly cupping the younger's face and pulling him closer as he too leaned closer until their foreheads touched, causing the blond to open his eyes enough to look at the man he so loved, a smile creeping onto his lips. These small moments were everything. And Ike found himself treasuring every second he shared with this boy he learned to love. He approached him slowly until both their lips touched, enjoying it to the fullest. What they didn't know, however, was the pair of eyes set on them that shot them a terrible glare filled with malice.

"I love you, Ike..." Link whispered once they parted. Ike smiled softly, replying in the same soft whisper.

"I love you too..." He placed a kiss on the blond's forehead, smiling at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Link nodded, giving Ike a last kiss. Ike stood up and left with a satisfied smile on his lips, heading home. Once he entered, his father called him over, his voice sounding strange.

"Where have you been?"

"At the library, you know that. Why do you ask?" Ike felt sceptical. Something wasn't right and he could see it in his father's expression. It was cold and calculating, like those investigators trying to overthrow a murderer during interrogation. And Ike felt like that murderer under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Really? Because I went to pick you up, but I was told you weren't there. In fact, you haven't been there for quite a while as of late" His voice was so neutral, it caused a chill to run down the boy's spine.

"The tests and exams for this semester have ended, so I thought to take it easy for a while, clear my head to be prepared for the next one. I thought you wouldn't mind" he lied, but he wasn't sure if it would work.

"Is that so? What about that friend of yours? What was his name? Link?" Ike narrowed his eyes a little, but nodded nonetheless. "So you have not been spending time with him instead? You did seem rather... protective over him that time." The bluenet all too well knew what he meant, but he didn't know where his father was trying to get at.

"What if I did?" he challenged. He knew he was, but he had to. He was expecting a scolding or something, but none of it came. Instead, the older smiled and turned to him.

"Why don't you bring him over? I would like to meet this friend of yours. You never brought anyone over, so it would be interesting, don't you think?" What? The tall one was completely caught off guard. Never in his young life has his father told him to bring anyone over, not even their neighbour who was his only friend at the time. Why this sudden change in attitude? But then he remembered Link's words: _'Everyone changes if we give them the opportunity to do so.'_ He wanted to believe that.

"Are you sure? You will not mind?"

"Of course not. I would like to meet this friendly fellow who seems to have caught my son's interest to the point he has to lie to his own father" It sounded like a joke, but something deep within told him there was something else. Could he know? "Your mother is also expectant. She agreed on tomorrow, for dinner. Bring him over so we can get to know him better. And no discussions" He made it sound as a final and Ike only nodded in agreement. But the little angel on his shoulder kept telling him that there was something more... and that he had to keep Link save.

* * *

"Meet with your parents?!" the blond shouted as he got up. "Are you nuts?! They'll never accept me, you know that!"

"Yes, but you also said that people change. Besides, both of them agreed. Who knows, maybe you've influenced them as you've done with me?" he smiled hopefully, taking Link's hand into his as he got up as well. "Please? For me?" The blond sighed.

"Alright... but just this once. Do I need to wear something formal? I hate tuxedos, I better warn you beforehand." He grumbled a little, much like a child who was forced to eat their vegetables if they wanted to go outside and play.

"No, don't worry. Just wear what you usually wear when you go meet with Rin. That okay?" Link smiled. He knew what he meant; the jeans and a white open button down shirt over a green shirt. It wasn't much, but it was better than his trademark hoodie and looking like a peasant next to a king. He would always wear those clothes whenever he met with his older brother for lunch or something simply to not embarrass him, although the golden haired man assured him that even if he went naked he would never feel ashamed of him. "Just wear that and meet me at the park. I'll come pick you up at seven." He sealed his promise with a kiss on the forehead, flashing him a confident smile. He really wanted to believe.

Link nodded and kissed him goodbye before leaving. He didn't feel very confident as something seemed odd about this sudden invitation, but Ike was so happy, he didn't want to hurt him by telling him his suspicions.

"Well, what a surprise. I didn't know you had the capability of slipping into deep thought" a female voice taunted behind him and Link sighed.

"Hello, Zelda. Long time no see."

"Oh don't come me with that." She hissed as she stepped closer to him. A smirk suddenly crawled onto her lips. "So, how are things with your new boyfriend? Are you having fun? I wonder for how long you can keep that up"

"What do you want, Zelda...? Are you still angry that first Rin, then I and now Ike gave you the slip? When will you grow up?" Link knew it was a bad choice of words when he saw pure anger flashing behind her eyes.

"Oh don't worry, Link, I have grown up. Far more than you will ever realize." Her voice was cold as were her eyes. She passed by him without another word, leaving Link completely baffled. But also very worried; what did she mean by that?

* * *

Link sat under the park's clock, waiting for Ike. He was half an hour earlier, but he had a few things on his mind he needed to sort out before the bluenet appeared. The words Zelda spoke that morning still echoed in his mind and part of conscious told him to be careful. He wanted to trust Ike, though, and that is why he was here.

"Hey. I'm glad you came." The tall one said as he approached him. Link smiled a little, getting up.

"I hope I'm not too early. I uhm... I got these. For your mom and dad. You think they'll like it?" the blond spoke, raising two packages, one was a box of chocolates and a small flower bouquet, the other was a nice pen with refills. Ike had told him his father had a thing for pens and thus thought it would be the perfect gift to earn the older man's trust. The taller smiled and nodded.

"I think they'll love it. C'mon, it's getting late and it's never a good idea to leave them waiting" he said, taking the youth's hand and leading the way towards his house where both his parents were already waiting. The two adults warmly welcomed the blond and openly accepted his gifts, Ike's mother giving him a warm embrace while his father just smiled at him. Perhaps he was wrong in worrying?

The dinner went rather smoothly and even Ike was surprised by his parents' behaviour. They talked to him, asked him a few questions and everything was normal. Everything was well and there was no need to worry. Until the hour Link had to leave. That was when things turned sour.

Both adults accompanied the two teens after the blond excused himself to leave, but before he could reach for the door, Ike's father spoke in a cold voice. "I do not wish for you to see my son again." The blond froze. What? Was he serious? After everything, the kindness, the warmth, they suddenly become so cold? Link turned to him incredulous, his eyes speaking the untold question. Why. "You heard me. I want you to keep your distance from my son. I will not have you smudge his good reputation by being together with a... sick person such as yourself." The man literally spat those words, his wife standing behind him, her expression just as disgusted. This was a bad joke. It had to be.

"Father, what are you saying?!" Ike interfered, placing himself between Link and his parents, he too not believing what was happening. Everything was going so well.

"Silence! I should have known that there was something, but I never thought you'd stoop so low, Ike. Thankfully, some people still care about you and your future." The man spoke, his eyes shooting daggers at the youth standing near the door.

"What are you talking about?!" the bluenet shouted.

"That girl warned us just in time to help you and prevent you from making your biggest mistake. Please, son, we are only trying to protect you" his mother stepped in. "Please, son. Come over here and we can talk." Ike shook his head.

"You did this on purpose. Who was that girl? What did she tell you?" he demanded, but the answer came from somewhere else. It came from behind.

"Zelda. She told them I was... different. Of course your parents would go up the walls if they knew, she is behind this. She doesn't like it when others are happy when she is not. So she decided to rattle other people's perfect world." The blond couldn't help, but return the glare Ike's father was giving him.

It was true. The man hated everything that was out of ordinary and the stories Zelda had told him were upmost outrages to say the least. The simple thought that his son was befriended to a street rat like that was already sickening, but to know that this boy was also a homosexual and dating his only son? It was inconceivable! He would not have it! His good name was in jeopardy and he would protect at any cost. Even if it meant destroying his own son's happiness. But then again, how could anyone be happy with someone of the same gender? It was ridiculous.

Ike turned to his father, begging for answers. "Is it true? Did she tell you all this?"

"I warned you. But you didn't listen. Don't you see? You are dirtying our family's good name by communing with this 'person'" he spat the last word in such disgust that even Ike felt his stomach plumed. How was Link taking all this? He didn't want to turn and found out, he was afraid the blond was either ready to cry or ready to kill.

But he was neither.

Link was calm, despite all the accusations thrown at him. But there was still something boiling in him. And it was about to come up. "I should have known, really. People like you will never understand. They just worry too much about themselves to take a look around and see what's really important." He turned to Ike. "I'm going home. You can come with me, if you like." But the older man was having none of it as he saw his son turn to the blond.

"Absolutely not! You will remain here, in this house and that is an order!"

"That is all you can give, isn't it? Orders!" Link bit back. The bluenet was shocked to see that the usually calm and collected youth could become so fierce. It was a whole new facade of him. "All his life, you've been controlling everything he does! Not once have you let him do what he desires! All had to be according to your plans and ideas and now that that control is slipping away, you're feeling afraid!"

"Quiet!" the man roared dangerously. Ike was glad Link was so far or else, he was certain his father had punched his head off. "What do you know? I was merely looking out for his future! For his life! And now you believe you know better? Look at you! You know nothing and you are poisoning my son into thinking that following your own desires will ensure you a good life!"

"You are a selfish person and you should be ashamed of yourself! Tell me, what do you know about your son? Did you know he wanted to be writer?" Oh no. He wasn't going to... Ike turned his head to the blond whose eyes were burning with fury. He wasn't going to tell. Was he? "Or that he always wanted to have friends, but because of you and your 'lifestyle', he always felt too afraid to approach others? Because he feared to disappoint you? And now that he's found something that makes him happy, you act like this! Because all you care about is your image towards society!" Link shouted the last part to which even Ike jumped lightly. Never had he heard him shout or even be so angry.

But his father was motionless. Only his heavy breathing told he was boiling inside. "Leave. And do not ever return. And leave. My son. Alone. Do not ever. Approach him. Again. Do you. Understand?" The man's eyes were cold and burning at the same time. But so were Link's. Ike knew that if he hadn't been standing between them, they both would have probably killed each other by now.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on staying overnight. But you cannot tell me to stay away from Ike. It is his decision whether he wishes to be with me or not. Not yours." He turned to Ike, hand outstretched, the bluenet also turning to him, eyes filled with confusion. He knew what was coming... but his mind was too much in turmoil. "Ike... c'mon. Let's just go. You don't need this. You're smart, you can do whatever you like. It's your life. ... Please?" The shorter pleaded, reaching out to the man he loved with all his heart.

"Ike. If you walk out that door, don't you ever dare return here. Do you understand? I will not allow you to return!" His father roared, causing the boy's head to lash back at the two adults. He saw his mother's eyes begging him to stay while his father's just burned ferociously with anger and hate.

"Ike... please... you don't have to do this... remember what you told me...? We can do this, you and me... it's our world..." His voice was so soft and gentle, it gave him goose bumps. Even at a time like this, he still managed to be kind towards those he loves and cares for. Ike turned to stare at him, his eyes confused, his gaze constantly flipping back between the love he found and the adults he had known as parents. Two worlds so different were now calling for him and whichever he chose, would be the world he'd remain it forever.

"I... Link, I... I don't... I mean... I..." His head was spinning. Never has he dealt with such pressure. He expected this day to come eventually, but never so soon and most definitely not like this. Part of him wanted to grab that hand and run towards the unknown, but another screamed for him to stay where it was safe. He wished he had more time.

But Link was not going to give it to him. The boy sighed softly, his hand dropping as well as his eyes. "I see... so this is your decision...? I should have known. You never had the guts to leave that perfect world behind. You were always too afraid to live your own life and do something on your own. Perhaps it's for the best. For someone who always worries over what others think or say, this life isn't suited for you." The blond turned, grabbing the knob and twisting it, opening the door, never looking back. Ike felt that this was it; if he let Link out that door, he would never see him again. Was that really what he wanted? "I just hope you will never regret your decision. ... Farewell... Ike..." and with that, the blond stormed out the door into the rain, disappearing. Ike tried to call out for him, but his father stopped him.

"Let him! He is right. This is for the best. You better forget about him and focus on what is really important" The younger's brow twitched. How dare he? How dare he say those words?

"How dare you? How dare you, when you don't even know what's truly important? To me? But you know, you are right about saying he's right, but not over what you think. All you care about is what others say and think. Everything else is dead weight to you! You are selfish and you always tried to control me, make me into your image! But I won't have it. Not anymore. The best thing that has ever happened to me just walked out the door and I won't lose him. Not again." The boy turned around, heading towards the door to follow Link, his decision resolute. But his father had a different opinion.

"Ike. I will not warn you again. If you walk out that door, you will never be welcomed here again. Do you understand? You will never be able to return." The boy stopped. He turned his head slowly to look at his parents, the two adults who were meant to love and care for him, but ended up only caring about themselves. And he smiled.

"Goodbye, then" He heard his mother gasp and his father calling out his name, but he didn't care. He left through the door, leaving a sad world behind that never cared for him and chased after the only one who did. The world he desired. The one he wanted and needed. And he was not going to let it go. No matter what the challenge.

But where should he start looking? He never asked where Link lived. But still, he had to find the blond. No matter what the cost, he had to find him. And he would. Even if it was the last thing he'd do.


	7. Love

A month. It has been a month since that day at Ike's house. And Link was still nowhere to be found. Ike tried to talk to Oij or Rin, but neither of them knew anything. Or maybe they did, but loved their brother too much to betray him. "Don't worry. He can take care of himself. Surely he'll come when you least expect it. Trust him." Rin told him, but the bluenet had troubles believing. Link surely was mad at him for not standing up for him.

And his parents? Well, they tried to talk to him once, well, his mother did, but he refused to go back. Thankfully, Rin was kind enough to arrange him a stay so he wouldn't live on the streets, but... what he truly wanted was gone.

Ike sighed. It was raining. He wanted to hate it... but he couldn't. Despite everything, he still loved the rain. Because he knew of someone else who also loved it. _'Each drop is like a kiss from heaven'_. And so he let all the drops he could fall on him as they washed his recent sorrows away. He closed his eyes, face towards the heavens as he felt the drops trickle down on him. It was refreshing, but at the same time... it hurt. A lot.

He sighed softly as he lowered his head again, eyes opening to watch the ground being bombarded by the same droplets. He liked the sound they were producing. It reminded Ike of him. He smiled softly at the memory, which was fond to him. It made him feel complete. Secure. But now, he only felt empty and cold... part of him just wanted to disappear... But when he looked up to continue his way home, another part of him was glad to exist. For there, standing in the rain, just a few feet away... was none other than the one he cherished above all.

"... Link..." his voice was low, but he knew the other one saw him. His eyes were wide in shock as his hand gripped tightly around the bag's sling that was over his shoulder. Oddly, he was dressed in what seemed to be a... school uniform. "Link, I..." Ike tried to reach for him, but the blond bolded before he could even take a single step. "Link, wait!" No. He would not have this. He would not let him get away, not again. And so he chased after the short male, afraid that if he would let him go this time, then it would be permanent. That he would never see him again. Link had once told him that everyone had chances and that it was up to each to grab and make the best of them. And he was determined to make it so on this given chance.

But Link was naturally fast and despite the ground being wet, he still managed to keep a steady pace. But Ike was not going to give up. He continued to chase and call him, in hopes that the blond would reconsider and stop. "Please, Link! You must listen to me! Link, I'm sorry!" He didn't know if the youth was ignoring him or if because of the rain he couldn't hear him. Frustration began to grow and so he gave it one last shot. "I love you and I never meant to hurt you!"

The blond stopped. After a few more steps, he just simply came to a stop. Ike took the chance to approach him enough, both panting terribly from the run. "Link... I am... so deeply... truly sorry... I know... that there is... nothing... I can say... or do... that will erase... what happened... but I... if I could..." the bluenet panted, hoping the short one would turn and look at him. Suddenly, he laughed a little. "This is... like a déjà vu... don't you think...? ... Like that time... with Zelda...you said I was smart... but right now... I feel like... like the most stupid person... to walk the earth... I had... something great... something wonderful... but... I let my fears... and my doubts... keep me from... from doing the right thing... I was stupid... and there is... nothing... Link, I... I would give anything... to be able... to hold you... you were right... I was afraid... afraid to leave... what was so familiar... so familiar to me... but... when you left... and in this time... I realized that... that it was your world... that it was you... you who I needed... who I wanted... please, Link... will you... will you, please... give this idiot... another chance...? Another chance... to love you...?" His voice had come out in puffs, but he knew, the moment he saw the blond head turn his way, that every word reached its destination and were about to receive an answer.

And the answer he would get was one that determined whether his heart would leap in joy or crumble to pieces. It was a short moment, one that happens in only mere seconds, but which can change a whole life forever. And Ike saw it. He saw it all. How his eyes shined in the dim light. How his silky hair glistened with each drop. How his chest rose with each heavy breath he took. How they both just stared at each other for the longest time without a word ever falling between them after his own had filled the air just a few moments ago. It was wonderful, but also frightening at the same time. What was Link going to say?

And that's when he noticed that the shine in cerulean orbs wasn't from the rain... but from the tears being released. "Link..."

"Did you mean it...? Have you ever been honest...? Tell me the truth..." his voice was hoarse, both from running and the crying.

"Whenever I'm with you... everything I said... everything I felt... yes... it was all in the upmost honesty I can tell. I could never lie to you... I love you... more than anything..." Ike tried to approach the blond and was glad when he didn't retract. So he tried to place a hand on his arm. "You are the most important thing in my life. I know that now. And nothing they could ever give me could replace you. I need you..."

"You're an idiot..." the blond sniffled lightly, not daring to look up. The bluenet smiled and shooed a few wet strains away before cupping his cheeks as he always did and gently raised the shorter one's head so they were face to face. His eyes were drowning in their own tears and it hurt Ike to see him like this. It was his fault. And he had to make it right.

"But I'm your idiot... and I hope to be it for a very long time... if you'll allow me, that is..." He gently smudged the tears away, his thumbs passing under the blond's eyes. "I love you, Link... and I always will... you showed me so many beautiful things... but the most beautiful one was you... will you please, accept me back...? ... Please...?" They both remained silent, staring into each other's eyes for some time, the only sound being the rain falling around them. It was a somewhat magical moment. It was their world. And no one was allowed to enter it. No one was allowed to destroy it.

Link placed his hands on Ike's, never breaking eye contact. He felt his hands, nuzzled them as he would always do before smiling up to him. "I love you too... more than anything..."

"So... is that a yes...?" The blond laughed softly, snivelling a little.

"Yes... it's a yes... I accept you back... if you accept me back..."

"Of course...!" the tall one shouted, throwing his arms around the frail youth and pulling him into a strong embrace. Never in his life has he felt so happy as in that moment. Never has the rain felt so warm as it was the only witness of their reconciliation. Never was he so happy... to know that someone loved and cared for him.

The shorter returned the hug, resting his chin on the older one's shoulder, his hands clinging onto his soaked clothes, both sharing the little bit of warmth their bodies produced. But they didn't care. The warmth within their hearts was strong enough to keep them warm. It was amazing.

Until the puffing sound of a bus interrupted them. Link released him, cleaning the rest of his tears with his sleeve. "Ike, I... I need to tell you something." The bluenet stared at him. He noticed there was something bothering him. "You see... after that day... I started thinking... and maybe your dad was right... I... talked to Rin... and... and even to my father... I uhm..." Ike saw that he was struggling to find the right words. So to encourage him, he gently placed his hands on his shoulder, squeezing them softly. Cerulean orbs looked up in response to the action, a smile soon following. "I told him what happened... and what I wanted to do. He accepted it... and said he would help me too. That's why... that's why I'm here." He turned his head to the bus, Ike following the motion. He saw that it was a travelling bus, not one of those regulars circling around the city. Wait, was Link leaving the city? But where was he going?

"Link...?"

"Ike... it was a decision I made. I wanted you to be proud of me."

"But I am proud of you! I love everything about you!" He was not prepared for this. He was not prepared to let him go again. Not again.

"Ike... I know now that sometimes, we need to change if we wish to hold onto what we love and want. And I love and want you. But I know that our worlds are too different. That is why-..."

"Our worlds might be different, but we can still make it work...! Link, please... please, don't go away again... please..." Ike literally begged, but the blond only smiled, shaking his head lightly.

"I won't leave. Not for long, at least."

"Where are you going...?" He needed to know. It was vital to him.

"To a boarding school in another town... Father said it was the best and Rin agreed. I... I want to do this, Ike. For you. For us." The blond gently cupped his face, the smile never leaving his lips as shock took over the taller one's features. Link was leaving. "I'll write, okay? I'll write every day. Rin told me what happened. So don't worry. You're not alone." Getting lightly onto his tiptoes, he quickly planted a kiss on those soft lips he adored, whispering. "I will always be here. And I will always love you. I'll visit... I promise, Ike..." The bus driver was beginning to grow impatient as he honked once in a while and asking which one was supposed to enter. The blond turned his head to the driver, asking for one more minute before turning back to his loved one. "Ike... will you wait for me...?" The older teen stared at him, still shocked from the news. "Please...?" A gentle touch to his cheek woke him up, though, as cerulean eyes stared back at him, pleading for an answer.

And Ike as sure as hell was going to give him one. He flashed him the most confident and amazing smile he could muster before taking his hand and gazing deep into his eyes. "I'll wait as long as I have to. But only if you promise to come back" The blond smiled from ear to ear and with a sigh, threw his arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely.

"Of course, Ike. I promise. I promise I'll come back." The tall one returned the hug and the driver decided to give them a small moment before lightly barking that he was on a schedule. Ike let go of the short blond and helped him onto the bus, following him outside until he was seated and they could wave goodbye, Link always promising to write and that he would be back. The bluenet watched the bus drive away, his heart feeling heavy, but at the same time, it felt strangely... free. And that made the cold rain trickling around him twice as comfortable as it firstly was as realization came to him;

He was in love.


	8. Epilogue

Four years. It's been four years since that day. A lot has changed during this time.

Ike had completely moved out of his parents' house and into a small apartment he found with Rin's help. The blond helped him pay the first few months until the younger had a settled job as a waiter at one of the restaurants owned by the Woods family. Rin had insisted and they were short on staff anyways and the bluenet was reliable enough, according to him. And arguing with the blond was a bad idea, Ike learned the hard way when the shorter of the two put him in a terrible dangly head arm leg lock and nearly strangled him.

He also dropped out of his course and decided to follow Journalism and General Writing. Because the year was already as good as over, they didn't allow him to join right away, but with a few pulled strings here and there, he managed to get a special exam that allowed him an equivalent to the prior years, thanks to the fact that he came from Law School and those usually ask a lot out of their students. The principal was also very helpful by handing over Ike's files and wishing him good luck.

His parents didn't take any of this lightly and made their threat real by moving away to an unknown city after Ike had left. But he didn't care. He had a new family that loved and cared for him and the best was that he gained an older and a younger brother, something he always wanted when he was little. Oij was playful and loved riding on his shoulders. Rin could be a bit more stoic, but was extremely mischievous when left to his own devices. Sadly, it was always Ike the target of his little pranks. One time during a breakfast he was invited to, the blond exchanged the honey syrup he learned Ike loved with an awfully tasting paste made of fish guts, but looked just like honey syrup. Needless to say the bluenet nearly puked his heart out and swore to never sit next to the older again.

It was also at this breakfast that he had the chance to finally meet with their father, Rusl P. Woods, the man behind the big empire. He always imagined him as one of those bloated business men or those who always had that grim mafia like expression, but Rusl was neither. He was a tall, fit man in his forties, trim beard and clean straw blond hair, his eyes aquamarine. He was also very kind and welcoming of him, genuinely interested in Ike's plans for the future and always reminding the boy should he need anything, they would be there. Ike was very thankful to him and for the first time felt to belong in an actually family and have a father who cared. He really never managed to understand why he and Link had it difficult in the past.

"Link was always a wild child, very much like his mother. He loves adventures and keeping him in a cage like this would only stir his anger. I love my son too much to hurt him like that and when he told me he wanted to live on his own, how could I say no?" Rusl had told him once when he overheard the younger ones talking. Despite all the rumours, the man loved his sons. A simple look could confirm it. And he was glad he was now part of that circle. "When he came to me and asked to go to school, I was very surprised, but also very proud. It made me realize he had finally found his way."

Link had gone to study at a Theatre School. He wrote in one letter that he wished to learn representation and the art on stage. He was already a good actor, slipping easily into different characters. But his real reason was 'now that Ike is finally going to become a writer, he can write plays and such that I can represent. That way, we can be close, even through art. I know it sounds creepy and to be honest, I was more inclined towards music and painting... but after meeting you, I think I finally know what I want to do. And even if you'll never get to write plays, it's fine. I'll still love'. Ike laughed at the lines he read in the blond's letter. They always had that effect on him, no matter what was written.

Once a week they received a letter from the said blond, reporting in on every new event. He had met a few interesting people and his teachers were also a bit weird, but very fun to be around. His favourite was Professor Luigi of the theatrical class due to his dramatic ways of tutoring. His least favourite was Snake and his P.E. classes, which always turned out a little military style, but at least he was good to make fun of. In one letter, he told them about the semi-annual event, which was to be a play written by one of the students who volunteered to write it. Sadly, Link didn't manage as the other had two votes more, but the blond was still in the play as one of the leading characters. He was to play Elric, the knight's best friend who was on a quest to find the stone that would save people's feelings. According to Link, there was an evil wizard who hated all kinds of feelings and so placed a curse that no one would ever feel anything ever again. It was an amazing tale of friendship, courage and the importance to have feelings, even the negative ones. Ike really wanted to be able to see it, but the school the youth attended was too far away and it would take him half a day to just get there.

But Link always seemed to have mind reading powers and asked Pit, one of his friends he made, to record it and thus send them the tape. It was fun to watch, especially the part where Pit accidently dropped the camera and they could see boogers under the seats while a girl screamed in the back. Ike remembered Oij laughing hysterically, Rin trying to control himself and Rusl laughing heartily.

But it was good to see Link, even if it was through a screen. They only got a few weeks every year during summer and then another two weeks during Christmas to spend time together. It was during their first Christmas under the mistletoe that Link had confessed to his family his feelings for the tall teen, but instead of the rejection and disgust Ike thought would come, they embraced them both into a warm hold, words such as 'Finally' and 'You thought we didn't know?' falling. They two shared a glancing moment before smiling, knowing that their world would be save here. Rusl had a few problems with Link's interests at first, but after the blond was gone and the man had enough time to reflect, he realized that no matter what, Link would still be his son and that he loved him above all. And if he wanted to be with a man, as long as that made him happy, then so be it.

And this made the two very happy. Still, they refrained from doing anything in their presence, safe for cuddling, of course.

Four years. And he never felt happier. Everything was perfect. He had family and friends, a good job, a nice home and he was doing what he loved the most. And he had someone he loved and who loved him back.

And he missed him. Dearly.

It was sunny. And warm. Just like that day they first met. Ike was standing at that very spot from four years ago. He never noticed it was a bus stop until the bus had left and he saw the sign. After that day, the tall one realized he hated goodbyes. They hurt a lot, even with the promise of return. He stood there, eyes closed, thinking about it, about everything that happened. It all seemed so very long ago...

"... Ike..." the voice was soft and a bit changed, but he still recognized it. Smiling, he turned around to spot the owner. Bag over his shoulder and a smile equally pleased, they both gazed at each other for some time.

"Welcome home... Link." The smile on the blond's face grew as he ran to him and threw himself into Ike's waiting arms, his own tangling around his neck. Oh, how he missed that warmth, his scent, the simple feeling of his hands. He was home. And it was amazing.

"Did you wait long?" Link asked as they both walked back to the residence. Ike insisted so they could have time for themselves, knowing full well Oij, now sixteen, would not give him a minute's rest once he returns. And these small moments still continued to be very special for the both of them.

"No, just a few minutes. Gave me time to think, though"

"Oh? And what did the great author think of?" the blond teased, using that smirk he learned would give Ike the fits.

"About us. And what we'll do from now on" He couldn't help it. Part of him would always be a little worried. But that's what Link loved so much about him.

"You worry too much. But that's fine." The blond took Ike's hand and smiled, their height difference still very much visible, although Link grew a bit. "As long as we have each other, nothing else matters." Ike returned the gesture, squeezing his hand a little.

"You're right. We've come this far. We'll go further. And we're not alone, either"

"That's right. Everyone'll be there. So don't worry and just... live the day" 'Live the day'. Something the blond would sometimes say ever since that day at the bus stop. And for some reason, it gave courage. Ike smiled as he put his arm around the shorter one's shoulders, pulling him closer, Link taking the invitation to snuggle into his side.

"As long as you're there, every day will be a joy to live through"

"Mmhh, somebody's gotten poetic" Link laughed before he stopped them both and looked up to him. "Ike... let's not part again... this time... together... okay?" The bluenet smiled and nodded, shooing a few straw tresses away.

"Together... always..."

"Ike...?"

"Yes...?"

"... I love you..."

"... I love you too..."

The two youngsters stood there, gazing into each other's eyes for a very long time, a smile on either aces. It was as if time itself had stopped. How they wished it was so, to just be able to stand there, gazing into each other's eyes, enjoying the other's beauty, scent and touch with nothing to interrupt them.

And before they knew it, they began approaching each other until they could feel each other's breaths. Closing their eyes as they inched closer until their lips touched, sharing what was most precious to them.

A tender, loving and passionate kiss.

Everything else didn't matter anymore. This was their world. And everything in it was just perfect with its flaws. A world they both created by merging each their own together until perfection came to be. Where sometimes it was sunny and other times it would rain. But they didn't mind. They liked both, enjoying every little bit of it.

Because they had each other.

And standing at the top of their world, where everything was perfect, where even the rain was beautiful and warm, they stood, back to back, at the narrow cliff, gazing into the horizon, into the unknown, never afraid to fall. Because now they had wings. They called it love. And it was the most amazing feeling they ever had.

* * *

Aaaannnd we're done! Changed the last paragraph, I hated it... This was what was before, if you want to be your own judge

"And standing on the narrow edge of their world, where no one could hurt them anymore, where only they matter, nothing else was of importance, the dark clouds that once brought rain were now gone and the sun shone brighter than ever. Because this was their world. And even the rain was sometimes beautiful here."

Anyways, for Link's Little Brother and Psychic Prince's Inspiritation contest! A lot of parts, especially the rainy ones, were inspired by this song watch?v=RImCkWLiPIE. Yes, it's on YouTube. Yeah, this is how I work, music in the background and the ideas just pop up as I go.

**A few notes about the story: **

When I first started writing, my plan was to eventually kill Link in a car/road accident and leave Ike mopping about it, making this a tragic tale, but then I thought it would be bitchy to destroy something so lovely and I'm a sucker for happy endings. I might eventually do a sad version of the same story. Eventually.

Before writing about Link's family, he was supposed to be poor, living just with his two siblings, Rin, the oldest, and Oij, the youngest in a small house left by their parents who died a few years ago. Rin was already of age and was allowed to take care of his siblings, but he had to drop out of school in order to work and care for them. At some point, Link felt he had to help and left school to work too, helping his older brother. That's why at some point in the story, Link wasn't so shabbily dressed and would always leave at the same hour, picking up his kid brother, bring him home and then go to a night job, leaving Rin to look after Oij. Because they always had to remain strong to survive, neither of them really cared about other people's thoughts. Ike's place in this was to be impressed by their strength and will of living despite the difficulties, showing a 'clash of social standards', seeing as Ike came of a wealthy family and Link didn't. "But that sounded so much more interesting, why didn't you write that?!". Three reasons: One, it would extend the story beyond the given limitations. Two, my muse is a cow and keeps bombarding me with ideas while making me forget other ideas. And three, after remembering it, I thought it would be too cliché like and left it as it was. I might do a sidestory with this part, though... might...

Biggest chapter is Chapter 3 with over 6.000 words. Shortest is Chapter 1 with less than 2.000 words. The whole story occupied around 20 pages without borders.

I made Zelda a cow because she was the only one who fit. Peach is too gentle and naïve, Samus would be too neutral and the only other female brawler is a kid (Nana). So Zelda it was.

Rusl is Rusl from Ordon, Colin's father because I like him, he's cool.

Rin is Ocarina of Time Link because he's my favorite Link and I had to give him a place here. I named him Rin from the original japanese form of his name Rinku, but since it sounded weird, Rin it was. I always imagined him as a good big brother c:

Oij is Wind Waker Link. Why Oij? Because when Aryil is looking for him in the beginning, she shouts OOOIIIIJJJ! and yeah, I just blow that much and didn't want to call him Rinku or something... *corner sob*

I imagine Luigi as a very dramatic Drama Teacher. Why him? Because I like him. More than Mario. Yes, we exist. I first thought of Olimar, but then I thought 'Yeah, I'm not that drunk', so Luigi it was.

And Snake just HAD to occupy the P.E. place! I always imagined him as a gym teacher in a school AU, being all military and stuff, forcing them to climb ropes, jump walls and learn how to properly crouch. He'd also be a very good prank target as he's not fast to catch on hehe~

Enjoy reading! Please, leave a review if you liked it or spotted something wrong here and there :)


End file.
